bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Ye Knavish Burglary Boutique
Location: The Flux Codename introduced the Very Expensive Item Store on December 15, 2016. Official Codename blog here. It was subsequently renamed Ye Knavish Burglary Boutique ---- Do you have a lot of excess in-game currency that you're looking to spend in a hurry? Is your ranch too full of multiple copies of gold bricks? Good news! If you have access to the Flux, there's now a store there for you to spend your gains on! If you've expanded your Ranch to the maximum and bought all the trinkets that cost gold and gems from the General Store, then he will have an assortment of items for you to purchase. Debuting with the release are some very cool items. For Gold, you can pick up a Statue Lock, so that Nate won't be able to change your Commons Statue to himself! As well, you can grab your own personal Glitch to place on your Ranch and choose which Flux you want to visit after a successful crop harvest. Plus, you can assemble your very own Erika pet! Buy all 5 pieces for 200 Island Tokens each and get odds to increase the amount of Nothings you win! (Helpful for using the "Nothings turn into" Runes.) Check out the rest of the items and drain those wallets! Plus more items will be added at a later date. '''NOTE: '''The store NPC will always be in the most recent version of the Flux. '''NOTE: '''There is another Flux Store where Flux Dust can can be used to buy special Custom Items, or to upgrade a special "Super Trinket". The Flux Store has its own page. Recipes |name2=Rune of Charity Recipe |desc2=Teaches you to craft runes that grant reduced Gold odds |cost2=200 }} Misc }} Ranch Items |name2=Tall Palm Tree |desc2=You can place this at your ranch! |cost2=200 |name3=Ranch Rocks |desc3=Unlock various rocks to place on your ranch |cost3=200 |name4=Mona Linda Painting |desc4=It took ten years to perfect that smile |cost4=15M 200 |name5=Silver Computer IO |desc5=Rotate for different views |cost5= 12,500,000 |name6=Silver Computer Tower |desc6=Rotate for different views |cost6=20M |name7=Toast Kitty Painting |desc7=You can place it at your ranch |cost7=200 |name8=BW2 Tile |desc8=You can place it at your ranch |cost8=200 |name9=Clam with Black Pearl |desc9=You can place it at your ranch |cost9=200 }} Customization Items x40 |name2=Emerald Top Hat |desc2=Bling bling! |cost2= x20 x30 |name3=Ruby Top Hat |desc3=Bling bling! |cost3= x20 x30 |name4=Sapphire Top Hat |desc4=Bling bling! |cost4= x20 x25 |name5=Amethyst Top Hat |desc5=Bling bling! |cost5= x10 x10 x20 |name6=Topaz Top Hat |desc6=Bling bling! |cost6= x10 x15 |name7=Horse Head Mask |desc7=You can equip this in your hat slot! |cost7= x100 x100 x100 x100 |name8=Bubbling Vial Hat |desc8=You can equip this in your hat slot! |cost8= x200 |name9=Pop-Tart Shirt |desc9=Unlocks a Poptart Shirt - Once unlocked, you can change your shirt at any time using the character customization screen. |cost9= x20 |name10=Purple Hair |desc10=Unlocks the Purple Hair color - Once unlocked, you can change your hair color at any time using the character customization screen. |cost10= x30 |name11=Double Eyepatch |desc11=You can equip this in your Glasses Slot |cost11=200 }} Mounts x10 x10 x18 100 |name6= Emerald Gem Horse |image6=Emerald Gem Horse.svg |desc6= A rare rock horse |bonus6=Character Speed +25% Odds to win Fruit +5% |cost6= x20 x28 100 |name7= Ruby Gem Horse |image7= Ruby Gem Horse.svg |desc7= A rare rock horse |bonus7=Character Speed +25% Odds to win Power +5% |cost7= x20 x28 100 |name8= Sapphire Gem Horse |image8= Sapphire Gem Horse.svg |desc8= A rare rock horse |bonus8=Character Speed +25% Odds to win Mana +5% |cost8= x20 x22 100 |name9= Diamond Gem Horse |image9= Diamond Gem Horse.svg |desc9= A rare rock horse |bonus9= Character Speed +25% Odds to win Gems +5% |cost9= x38 100 |name10= Topaz Gem Horse |image10= Topaz Gem Horse.svg |desc10= A rare rock horse |bonus10= Character Speed +25% Odds to win Gold +5% |cost10= x10 x12 100 }} Pets |name2=Erika Pet Arms |desc2=Collect all five parts to assemble the Erica Pet! |cost2=200 |name3=Erika Pet Body |desc3=Collect all five parts to assemble the Erica Pet! |cost3=200 |name4=Erika Pet Legs |desc4=Collect all five parts to assemble the Erica Pet! |cost4=200 |name5=Erika Pet Pony Tail |desc5=Collect all five parts to assemble the Erica Pet! |cost5=200 }} 200 200 |name2=Solid Gold Robot |attr2=Gold% |bonus2=30% |desc2=Very heavy. Very expensive. Very fabulous |cost2=15M 200 }}